


The Witch's Entertainment

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Public Sex, but they both want it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Yennefer is bored while travelling with Geralt and Jaskier so decides to have a little fun in the tavern. Using her magic to control the two into finally having sex... even if it is publicly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	The Witch's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble based around Jaskier/Geralt mind control. Yennefer isn't physically involved in the sexual acts but she's definitely enjoying herself anyway.

Yennefer had started travelling with the duo again when it became clear that they were all heading in the same direction to confront the rumours of a monster that was attacking villages as it travelled south. Normally, Yennefer wouldn’t bother herself with such heroics but even she couldn’t deny how interested she was when multiple people had started telling her the creature was a God bringing their doom. If true, that power would definitely be something she’d want to capture. She may have ignored it even after that, however, it was just her luck that that was when Geralt and Jaskier had turned up asking the locals questions and trying to work out what they were chasing. After some awkward greetings, Geralt managed to convince her to join them in taking down what appeared to be a powerful monster.

She had now been following the two for several days by foot after Geralt insisted no portals- Apparently they needed to ask the village people questions as they followed the monster’s trail; a task which was long and tedious. Yennefer wasn’t used to having to wait to get what she wanted and she was very bored. 

They had reached another tavern and Geralt was currently interrogating a farmer across the table from them. Getting the same answers they had gotten at the last inn and the one before that. Meanwhile, Jaskier had taken it upon himself to provide entertainment to the locals. Gallivanting around the place and flirting with every person who so much as breathed his way. Yennefer found it repulsive to watch - she never understood how Jaskier could constantly put up with so many people cheerfully. Though, she did understand the pleasure of being the centre of attention. Whether from jealously or lust, she had her fair share of commanding a room.

Dragging her eyes away from the bard, she turned back to the conversation Geralt was still having. She was aware that she was probably not being subtle in her lack of enthusiasm but she couldn’t find it in herself to put up a front. She missed the days where she would just do as she pleased for her own enjoyment but now she was stuck helping others for no gain and to make it worse, she had to interact with the most uninteresting villagers.

“Geralt, are you finished with your pointless investigation yet? I fear I may die here before I even face the beast we are after” she sighed before she took another gulp of her unpalatable ale.

Geralt turned to face her. Not looking grumpier than he normally did, apart from the subtle twitch of his eyebrow which gave away the irritation he felt at her question. “Yennefer.” Short and stern. Clearly Geralt was as fed up with this as she was but he wasn’t going to give in. Back in the day, she would’ve put sex on the table to loosen his mood but they were past that now. Not to mention, her companions were very obvious when it came to the feelings they felt for each other; even if they didn’t realise it themselves yet.

Jaskier chose that moment to end his set and re-join them at their table. With his flushed cheeks and sweaty brows, he plonked himself down beside Yennefer and swiftly took a gulp from her mug. “What a performance! Did you see how many people were joining in with my songs? I have enough coin to buy us rooms at the next three inns at least”

“I think they were enjoying the flirtatious bard more than the music, Jaskier.” Yennefer pointed out as she took back her mug. Jaskier scoffed lightly at the implication. Yennefer could feel the start of an entertaining idea forming in her head. “Which begs the question, why didn’t you go upstairs with any of your fans? Surely a few propositioned you.”

Yennefer greatly appreciated the startled look she received which Jaskier quickly hid as he shrugged “The night is young and we have more important things to worry about”. She watched his eyes flick quickly to Geralt and the flush of his cheeks reddening further. She hummed in reply but the idea she felt earlier was quickly forming into a plan. Knowing the Bard and the Witcher as well as she did, she knew that the two of them would never confess to each other. Maybe if she gave them a little helping hand, they may work it out. Besides, she was in dire need of some entertainment.

She had only planned on influencing their emotions forward a little so they couldn’t hold them back any longer but as she weaved her magic into Jaskier’s mind, she was reminded of the many times she’d enjoyed controlling people to perform orgies or sometimes some private shows for herself. Logically, she knew that she might cross the line with her acquaintances but the desire of complete power over someone was quick hitting.

As she breached Jaskier’s thoughts, she expanded her aim to include the patrons of the tavern. Though they would be more in the background, the rush she felt from doing so was exhilarating. She saw Geralt glance over to her in question but she just pushed more magic his way to break down his walls. As she sensed the control she had over everyone, a wave of arousal overcame her. To anyone’s eye, it appeared as if nothing had happened. Geralt continued to talk to the farmer, Jaskier was downing more ale and the rest of the people were all carrying on as normal but Yennefer knew that she could say anything and the people around her would carry out whatever she asked.

She knew exactly where she wanted to start and called Jaskier’s name to get his attention. As he turned to face her, she saw a spark of obedience in his eyes. She suppressed a shiver just as he hummed in question. She had so much planned; she had to control herself for it to be really fun. “I know you’ve had a rousing performance tonight. I bet you can still feel your blood pumping fast through you” She continued as Jaskier nodded in agreement. “I imagine you want a release for all that energy you feel. Probably desperate. With nowhere to go, it seems all that energy is making its way to your cock.” Jaskier’s cock twitched at the mention and his breath hitched. He could feel the desire rise rapidly and the need to find an outlet was becoming unbearable. “Tell me, Jaskier, when you masturbate, who do you think of?”

“Geralt. Always Geralt”

Just as Yennefer predicted. This would be a lot easier than she thought. “Wouldn’t it feel so much better to get the real thing? No more needing to imagine what he feels like. No more hiding it. Just pleasure.”

Jaskier moaned in response. His trousers were far too tight now but the friction was intense. Yennefer was right though, it would feel good to get the real thing- far better than the attention his cock was currently getting from his clothes. So carried away in his sudden realisation that he doesn’t even notice Yennefer as she smirks in his direction; encouraging him to hump the air which he does because it just makes sense that that would help. He knows she’s started talking to Geralt. Can hear her as she tells the Witcher that he should undo his own trousers- just enough to release his cock but nothing is really registering to Jaskier other than the need for more to release his energy. It doesn’t stop him from glancing at the large cock as it’s pulled out of Geralt’s trousers. Saliva building in his mouth as another moan escaped him.

Yennefer brought her attention back to the bard. She almost felt sorry for him at how frantic he looked as he tried to find further friction on his straining cock. “I know how desperate you are, Jaskier but Geralt is still busy” she feigned pity. “That doesn’t mean you can’t still get what you want though. Why don’t you take your clothes off while I get Geralt to oil himself up for you?”

Without waiting, Jaskier uncontrollably stripped his clothes off. Not caring if they ripped or where they landed. All he cared about was having Geralt inside him. Yennefer materialised a bottle of oil from nowhere and poured some on Geralt’s hand and then stood in front of Jaskier to give him some too. She told the bard to start opening himself up as he watched Geralt stroke himself. All the while, Geralt continued to talk to the farmer- asking question after question and listening intently to the replies.

After comfortably getting three fingers in, Yennefer interrupted Jaskier. She could smell the combined lust that had started rolling off the patrons of the tavern but paid little mind. She had more important instructions to give to Jaskier first. “Geralt is still quite busy, why don’t you be kind and relieve some of his stress while he works. Go warm his cock for him until he’s done”

Jaskier quickly made his way over to Geralt and lifted one of his legs over the Witcher’s so he was contentedly hovering over his hard cock with Geralt’s chest packed close to Jaskier’s back. As Jaskier lowered himself onto the tip, Geralt’s sucked in a sharp breathe. Jaskier continued further and started to feel the stretch of his hole. Even with three fingers, it wasn’t enough compared to the cock that was currently twitching inside him. He kept going down until he bottomed out. Both men moaned at the sensation- one feeling happily full and the other feeling a delightful tightness warming him. After only a few small movements, Jaskier stilled as much as he could. He had to be good for Geralt as he worked. 

Geralt’s mind was splitting, a mix of pure pleasure and a necessity to continue getting all the details he could from the farmer across from Jaskier and himself. He couldn’t help the grunts that escaped his mouth as he adjusted his position every so often- moving Jaskier around with him. He could see the farmer’s pants tented across from them and as a barmaid walked over to deliver their meals they ordered earlier, he could also smell how wet she was. He barely consciously registered Yennefer telling him to tell the farmer how good he feels but within moments, he was doing so. Telling him how wonderfully tight Jaskier was and how he had never felt as aroused before as he did in that very moment. Pleasure overwhelming every sense as the people around him enjoyed him taking what he wanted from Jaskier.

Yennefer stretched out their enjoyment of cock warming until Geralt finished all his enquiries. She could see how each minute became more and more unbearable for them both but they continued to stay as still as possible purely because she told them to be. The locals around her had all started to lighten all conversation as their minds were taken up by their own arousal over seeing Jaskier and Geralt. Though she didn’t push too many suggestions their way, she did allow the viewers to take their own pleasure. Some started to masturbate openly while observing and others strung out their own torture by keeping themselves clothed. The barmaid that had walked over was dripping at the time and that had pushed Yennefer slightly more over knowing she was the reason for all their open behaviour.

“Gods Jaskier, look at you! You look ravished and Geralt hasn’t even moved yet. I fancy that it is the crowds watching you that is really getting you going. Everyone knows how much you love to perform; this must be driving you insane. You’d probably do anything just to get all those lustful eyes on you. I could probably tell you to fuck the tavern’s dog and you’d get on your knees happily, even without my magic. But maybe we’ll save that for another time. For now, I think you’ve been so good and helped Geralt get rid of his stress that you deserve your treat now.” She got up to move closer to Geralt; even though she didn’t have to whisper into his ear, there was something so frilling to imagine it their little secret. “Geralt, it’s time you give your bard what you’re both after. Fuck him, Geralt. For all in this tavern to see”

Geralt pushed aside everything on their table and hastily moved Jaskier so his chest was flush against the table without removing himself from his friend. Having been still for so long, the first thrust out was accompanied by small grunts of pain from Jaskier and himself which soon turned to noises of enjoyment. As Geralt watched his own cock stretch Jaskier’s reddened hole with each hard push, his arousal built larger and larger until he could feel himself close to completion.

Yennefer ordered Jaskier to look up into his audience’s faces as he gets filled by Geralt. Telling him how much of a whore he was for enjoying it so much. Pre come was spilling over the entire surface below him but he couldn’t find it in him to care. As he regarded all the people watching him, his release felt more urgent than ever before. He knew Yennefer must be right in calling him a whore for he had never felt so aroused.

Within a few more thrusts, Geralt grunted loudly as he felt himself cum and fill Jaskier. And after only a moment, he knew Jaskier had also spent as he clenched around Geralt; screaming in pleasure. The whole tavern was bursting with the smell of sex.

With a final groan from Jaskier, he pulled himself out and fell backwards into his seat. Jaskier left breathing hard on the table, covered in cum.

It wasn’t long before Yennefer spoke again. “Jaskier helped you so much Geralt. It would only be fair for you to clean him up with your tongue so he doesn’t have to worry about it”. It made sense to Geralt, how could he be so selfish and not do just that. A small pull in his mind got him back onto his feet and behind Jaskier once more. However, this time he leaned down until his mouth was near the top of his thigh. Freeing his tongue, he dragged it upward a dribble of his own cum which had started to leak out of Jaskier until he reached the bard’s hole. Giving it a few gentle swipes before delving deeper inside- He wanted to make sure he cleaned Jaskier completely. He could feel himself start to get hard again and Jaskier must’ve been too because he started pushing backwards feverishly on his tongue. Geralt could taste his own cum but it only served to boost his momentum; getting it as deep as he could.

Once he was sure he had cleaned Jaskier out, he turned his friend onto his back and started to lick Jaskier’s cum from his front. Even though he enjoyed his own, tasting Jaskier’s cum was hypnotic. Like something he had been missing all his life. He reached the tip of Jaskier’s cock and started to lick his way down and up again to get every last bit. Not wanting to miss anything, he chose instead to surround Jaskier’s cock completely as he bobbed his head until it reached the back of his throat. Gagging slightly, he did it again and again even when tears started to spill down his face. He looked at Jaskier as he continued and saw his friend arched with his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent gasp. Jaskier started to thrust into his throat faster and faster until a second orgasm hit him. Geralt swallowed instinctively and sucked until every last drop was within him. His own second release followed shortly afterwards but disappointedly landed merely on the floor instead of on Jaskier.

Yennefer watched as both men slumped in exhaustion and saw the rest in the tavern in similar states. She turned one last time to Geralt and Jaskier. “You’ve both been so good. I can see there being a much more interesting future with you both now”. As she sat back, she knew she was going to do this again and maybe next time, she’d get the people in the tavern to join in. 


End file.
